


On Chandrila, You Can Have Any Delicacy You Want

by gundamoocow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Body Modification, Food Issues, Hucow, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Maid Cafe, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Mild Dysphoria, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needles, Nipple Play, Other, totally made up star wars medicine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundamoocow/pseuds/gundamoocow
Summary: After defecting from the First Order, Hux realises that life on Chandrila isn't as easy as he thought. To survive, he needs credits. To earn credits, he needs a job. Lucky for him, Kylo Ren has both of those things on offer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If it's not obvious from the tags, this is a lactation kink fic featuring male lactation, as well as female. The core of the story features a maid cafe with lactating maids and human milk being served. If this is your thing, welcome aboard! If not, the back button is for you.
> 
> A big thank you to [letmeputitinyourbutt](http://letmeputitinyourbutt.tumblr.com/) for brainstorming ideas with me!
> 
> The tag list is likely to expand with future chapters.

There were three things that Armitage Hux had not anticipated when arriving on Chandrila.

The first was the _smell_. Disorganisation, chaos in the streets, unregimented swarms of noisy people -- all of these things he expected. The gag-inducing stench of street vendors frying pieces of dead animal mere inches away from him, on the other hand, took him completely by surprise. Not only that, but the corners of each and every street were lined with sickeningly scented flowering plants that appeared to serve no purpose other than to disgust him. A mere two hours after arriving planetside, Hux found himself hunched over the toilet in a filthy public refresher, vomiting out the neatly packed processed breakfast portion he had eaten on his flight.

The second was that he would have to change his accent. If it wasn’t clear from the dirty looks he received from the hotelier who checked him into his room, flicking through channels on the holovision made it painfully clear; Imperials were _hated_ here. Hux assumed the news networks would be heavily biased, and they were, but it was worse than that. Comedy programs, dramas, and even children’s shows all featured caricatures of Imperials in the most unfavourable light imaginable. For a society claiming to champion freedom and individuality, the holovision programming bore a striking resemblance to the propaganda films shown to stormtroopers and young officers in training.

The third was that a month of rent in a one-bedroom apartment smaller than Hux’s quarters on the _Absolution_ would cost almost the entirety of the savings that Hux brought with him.

He needed a job, and quickly. Preferably before he lived to regret his choice of escaping to the place his father hated most. However, to get a job, he first needed proof of residency, which he did not have. He needed a biometric identification, which he did have, but he _also_ needed a Chandrilan-certified identification, which took six to eight weeks to be processed. To pay for utilities, he needed a local bank account. To open a local bank account, he needed proof of residency. Acceptable proof of residency was a utility bill in conjunction with a Chandrilan identification.

Dejected and out of meal packs, Hux slipped on the cheap pair of shoes he purchased at a nearby market and headed out. It was evening and a warm sea breeze brought fresh air to the normally stuffy streets. This he liked, and it was the one glimmer of hope that Hux had of getting used to this place.

At this hour, it was less crowded, but by no means quiet. Local bars had musicians playing with their doors wide open, forcing their music on everyone else. Couples of all genders walked the streets arm-in-arm, chatting and laughing as if they had no care in the world. The jovial atmosphere made Hux’s present circumstances all the more depressing. He kept his head down, walking to the convenience store. On his first night here, he walked into a bar, hoping a stiff drink would alleviate at least some of his ailments, then walked right out when he saw the price of a single serving of brandy.

“Excuse me,” someone said as they bumped past him.

If someone had done that to him on deck, he would have demoted them immediately. But here, he wasn’t a lieutenant of the First Order. Here, he was a nobody with barely a credit to his name, who spent ninety percent of his time cramped in a tiny apartment eating pack after pack of _Nim’s Budget Protein Noodle Sticks_. Hux looked up, wanting to avoid any other collisions, when something to his left caught his eye.

There was sign in a darkened window. It was written in impeccable calligraphy on flimsiplast, which had to mean it was written by hand.

_Help wanted. No experience necessary. Good pay. Enquire within._

Hux didn’t even pause to think when he pushed the button to open the door.

Inside, it was dark, slightly cool, and blessedly quiet. Hux brushed aside a dark heavy beaded curtain and stepped inside. There were wooden tables and chairs neatly arranged in the center of the room, with an assortment of tastefully minimalist couches and low tables lining the far wall. On the left, there were several booths with parted curtains surrounding each one that could presumably be lowered for privacy.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” a deep, baritone voice with a heavy New Republic accent sounded from the right.

Hux turned to see a large man with dark hair pulled back pulled back into a bun wiping down a benchtop with a cloth. He wore a tight black sleeveless shirt which showed off thick, muscular arms that tensed as he wiped in circles. The shirt didn’t leave much to the imagination. Enormous pecs stood out clearly, and there were presumably equally chiseled stomach muscles below them. Hux swallowed hard.

“I-- Erm.” _Come, now, Hux. You mustn’t lose your nerve at the first sight of some New Republic bad boy_. He took a breath. “The job,” he said, vaguely pointing to where the sign was outside.

What a spectacular impression he must have made. Armitage Hux, the youngest First Order Lieutenant on record, who spent years toiling away engineering plans for the galaxy’s next great superweapons -- grand machinations that would never come to fruition -- reduced to stuttering like an imbecile.

“Oh, right,” the man said. He dropped his cloth on the bench and looked at Hux, very obviously eyeing him up and down.

If Hux had known he was going to be appraised by a potential employer, he would have worn something nicer than a loose pair of gray trousers and a light tunic. He should have gone home to change as soon as he saw the sign, but it was too late now.

“Kylo, I’m done back here,” a woman’s sing-song voice emanated from an open doorway behind the man, who was presumably called Kylo. Hux could hear the clicks of her footsteps approaching the door. “You want a little taste before I go?”

The woman walked past the threshold and casually leaned against the frame of the door. She had long, deep reddish-brown hair and wore a ruffley dress of sorts, but her most outstanding feature was that her breasts were bared and her nipples were glistening with fluid.

Hux was very clearly in the wrong place. “I’m sorry,” he said quickly. Whatever this was -- some kind of fusion between a cafe and a brothel, no doubt typical of a degenerate place like this -- it was not the place for Hux. No matter what, he was unwilling to stoop down to _prostitution_. He turned on his heels to leave.

“Wait,” Kylo called out, grabbing Hux’s wrist.

Except he _didn’t_ grab his wrist, because he was still standing behind the counter when Hux turned around. Not even a week out of the First Order, and Hux was getting delusional. If Brendol was here, he would be cruelly laughing at him.

“Don’t you want to know about the job?” Kylo asked. The woman was out of sight now.

“I’m sorry,” Hux said again, his heart racing. “I’m in the wrong place.”

“Oh, you are,” Kylo said, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smirk.

There was a joke being played here at Hux’s expense. Was it his accent? He was trying, though evidently not hard enough. Violence was not tolerated on this planet, as far as Hux could see, but if someone of Imperial descent happened to disappear, would anyone care? Hux wasn’t willing to find out. He turned, scrambling through the beaded curtain and out into the street, where he found himself gasping for air.

By the time he returned to his tiny apartment, Hux was kicking himself for the way he reacted. Going over how many protein noodle sticks he could buy with his remaining funds plunged him into a new depression. Perhaps his assumptions about the cafe were wrong. It was at least worth investigating. Tomorrow, he would put on his nice tunic and trousers and gel his hair back, and visit the cafe.

 

***

 

_The Milk Lounge_

The words were written in clear, white letters mounted on a charcoal gray backdrop. Hux should have looked up before walking in the day before. The topless woman made sense now. If such a business was allowed to operate openly on a popular street, then surely it was legal, and Hux, being a man, could gain employment there by performing some low-level duties. The “help wanted” sign was still posted, so it was not too late. It would do for now, and when his registration came through, he would find something more suitable for his talents.

He took a deep breath, and walked in.

This time, it wasn’t quiet. Some relatively inoffensive music played from speakers in the ceiling at a reasonable volume, while patrons chattered away casually. Behind the counter, a caf machine whirred away as it ground beans into a fine powder. People sipped their frothed, milky coffees, nibbled on cakes and cheese plates, and there were no topless women in sight. The man from the night before, Kylo, was not at the counter. Instead, a young Twi’lek stood where he had been.

“Can I help you, sir?” she asked cheerfully.

She thought he was a customer. Well, he could use this opportunity to find out exactly what was going on. “Could you explain the menu, please?” he asked in his best fake New Republic accent.

“Oh, you’re new here,” she said. “Sure. All of the drinks feature fresh milk, guaranteed to have been produced today. To upgrade to within-the-hour fresh, it’s an extra six credits. Table service is charged by the half hour. There’s no charge for a booth, but you’ll have to make a reservation. All of our milk is locally and ethically sourced,” she chirped proudly.

“And the food?” Hux asked. “Is it made from--”

“All human milk,” she grinned. “That’s right!”

Human milk production was inefficient. They would never have done something like this in the First Order. Only the decadence of the New Republic could allow such a thing to thrive.

“Need a moment to decide?” she asked, cocking her head to the side.

Hux nodded and looked around at what other people were having. He wasn’t ready to eat any of the food here, not yet, and he preferred his caf black. Asking about the job was the most palatable option available, and Hux was about to when the woman from the night before walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray with a pot of what Hux guessed was tea. She smiled and placed it on a table where two middle-aged men sat, bending at the hips so her cleavage hung down in full view of both Hux and the men. With practiced care, she laid out two tea cups and poured tea into each of them before placing the pot back on the table.

“Milk?” Hux heard her ask.

The response of the two men was unsurprisingly in the affirmative. She unbuttoned the top few buttons of her dress and pulled out a breast, right there in the middle of the cafe. Hux couldn’t believe his eyes as she pinched her nipple between her fingers and squirted milk directly into one teacup and then the other.

Part of him was horrified. Surely diseases could be spread with this sort of practice. Another part of him was utterly fascinated.

“It’s you again,” a deep voice said, and Hux’s gaze towards the waitress broke. “Changed your mind?”

Hux resolved to get it right this time. “I saw the sign outside, and I wanted to enquire about the job.”

“Great,” Kylo replied. “Why don’t you come out back.”

Kylo motioned for Hux to follow him behind the counter, so he did, walking around the transparisteel display containing an assortment of cakes and sandwiches. He followed Kylo into what Hux thought was the kitchen. A quick glance revealed nothing; a curtain blocked the view. Instead, they went through a narrow door that led to a supply room with a table and some chairs.

“Got any diseases?” Kylo asked as soon as they were both seated, not bothering with any pleasantries.

“Of course not,” Hux scoffed.

“Any skin problems? Allergies?”

“No,” Hux answered.

“Do you have any experience in the food service industry?”

“Certainly not,” Hux replied, offended at the insinuation that he was ever a lowly retail worker. Immediately after the words left his mouth, he realised the supidity of his reply in his present circumstances.

“Great,” Kylo said, leaning back into his chair. “When can you start?”

_Start?!_ “You haven’t even explained what the job is!” he exclaimed.

“I’ll start you out back. You’re good-looking, so when you get into the swing of things, you can try table service.”

Hux blinked. “Wait. You expect me to--”

Kylo nodded.

“You realise that I am a man.”

Kylo nodded again.

“Do men--” Hux lowered his voice, then spoke again. “Do men here _lactate?_ ”

Kylo looked at him blankly until his expression broke into a wide, knowing grin. “Do men in the First Order?”

_How did he know?!_ Hux shook his head.

“Then you can be the first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are new tags and warnings related to mild medical procedures, so do take a look! Specific warnings are in the end notes.

Hux stood in the shower, real hot water blasting against his skin. He ran a hand across his chest, brushing against his nipples before looking down. The people on this planet suffered from far too much sun exposure. Hux was starting to see the effects on the small bits of his own skin -- his hands and his face -- that he was forced to expose to the elements during his time here. The rest of his skin was starkly pale. Except, of course, his small pink nipples.

They stood out very slightly from his flat chest. Unremarkable, as far as Hux was concerned. And they would stay that way. No matter what that _Kylo_ offered him, he wasn’t about to grow kriffing breasts for a few credits, even if it was supposedly reversible. So what if it paid--

An unbecoming cry rang from Hux’s throat as the lights suddenly went out and the water went cold. He immediately switched off the water and fumbled for his towel, cursing the no doubt poorly designed and maintained Chandrilan infrastructure. Outside of the refresher, there was at least some natural light coming in through the window, so Hux was able to see well enough to find his long pleated robe, one of the few luxuries he managed to bring with him.

He marched to the lift, smashing his hand against the call button hard enough to hurt. The lift was thankfully empty when it arrived and not packed full of boisterous drunk students, as it often seemed to be at this hour. Once he was on the ground floor, he puffed up his chest and strode to the landlord’s door.

“Excuse me,” he called out, banging on the door. He learned that the intercom was either broken or disabled on his first night here. The sound insulation in the building was terrible, so Hux could hear some local radio broadcast from inside the unit, but no one came to the door. He tried again, clenching his hand into a fist and thumping on the door even harder.

“Yeah, yeah!” Hux heard, then the door opened. The middle-aged balding landlord opened the door with a lit death stick hanging from his lips. Hux wrinkled his nose. “Oh. You again.”

 _If I was still in the Order, I would annihilate your puny, poorly built building from orbit_ , Hux wanted to say, but instead he schooled his face into a polite expression and put on his fake New Republic accent. “The power in my flat seems to have cut out. Is there a problem?”

“You're outta credit,” the landlord grumbled, then slid the door shut in his face.

Credit? “Wait!” Hux cried out, then frantically banged on the door again, but the only answer he received was the music inside getting louder.

Defeated, he sighed and shambled back to the lift. Two girls, both with light purple hair and certainly not much more than eighteen years old walked into the lobby just as he pushed the call button. One of them was chewing on a piece of meat from a wooden skewer. Hux tried not to let it turn his stomach as he resorted to asking these residents for help.

“Excuse me,” he asked the girl not grossly devouring dead flesh. “Do you know how to get the power switched back on?”

“Swipe your credit chip on your generator,” the girl said without even looking at him as she walked past.

Not wanting to stand in a confined space with the other girl’s horrid food, Hux let the two of them board the lift alone and waited for it to come back down. Once back in his dark flat, he opened the wall panel next to his door. The chip sensor was right there in plain sight. He cursed himself for not looking there first and embarrassing himself in front of the locals instead.

 _Enter the quantity of power units_ , the instructions on the screen read. Chandrila rejected all things Imperial, including the unit system, so Hux had no idea what a “watt hour” was. He turned the dial to the lowest allowed amount and swiped his chip.

 _Not enough credit_ , the display blared.

“Not enough credit?!” Hux shouted at the machine. Surely he had enough! He had a couple of hundred credits left on his chip, easily! He rushed to his datapad and quickly looked up the power prices.

He put down the datapad, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. The last time he cried, he was eight years old and swore he would never show that kind of weakness in front of anyone ever again, including himself. Now, with his life in shambles, his defection an objective failure -- how did he ever think he could survive outside of the First Order? -- he could feel the pressure of tears welling up around his eyeballs.

“ _It’s perfectly safe, and you might even find it enjoyable_ ,” Kylo’s words echoed in his mind.

Hux collapsed onto his bed, hunched over with his head in his hands and sobbed.

 

***

 

“I’d like to speak with Kylo, please,” Hux said to the Twi’lek girl from the day before. He deliberately waited until the morning rush for caf was over and the cafe had quietened down.

“He doesn’t usually come in until lunch,” she said. “Are you going to take the-- Oh, there he is!”

Hux turned around to see Kylo walking through the door, wearing that sleeveless shirt again that showed off his arms and everything else.

“You’re early,” the Twi’lek pouted, putting her hands on her hips. “Laylin didn’t show this morning, so none of the stuff is set up.”

“I sent her out on a job,” Kylo said as he walked towards the counter. His eyes were on Hux, not the Twi’lek.

“It would be nice if someone told me!”

No one in the First Order would have ever gotten away with speaking to a superior in this way, but Kylo simply shrugged it off.

“So,” Kylo said, crossing his muscular arms and eyeing Hux like a predator. “You’re back.”

Hux cleared his throat. He wasn’t going to let this man intimidate him. “Yes. I have carefully considered your proposal and have decided to accept the position.”

“Oh,” Kylo raised his eyebrows and nodded knowingly. “Good.” Hux was being mocked again, but what could he do about it? “C’mon, let’s go out back.”

With a heavy sigh of resignation, Hux followed Kylo back to the supply room.

“Take a seat,” Kylo said while he opened a compartment and fished out a cast-plast container and placed it on the table with a thump. It was transparent and full of blister packs and tubes of some sort in opaque packaging that made them hard for Hux to identify. Kylo pulled one out and placed it on the table.

Kylo was about to feed Hux some pills or hormones or stars knew what, and all Hux had to go on was a vague assurance that it was safe. The rational thing to do was consult a doctor, but that was impossible. What guarantee did he have that he wasn’t about to be poisoned? “Is there a contract?” Hux asked, trying to suppress all hints of fear from his voice.

“You got documentation?” Kylo asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hux shook his head.

“Then there’s no contract,” he smirked. “You come in and get your shot, and I give you a disposable credit chip with thirty credits on it.”

“Shot?!” Hux exclaimed, his pulse shooting through the roof. “As in an injection?” Almost every medication that Hux knew of could be taken orally.

“Guaranteed delivery,” Kylo said. “You think I’d let you walk out with free credits and risk you throwing up a pill?”

The thought of doing that genuinely did not cross Hux’s mind. “I won’t do that. You have my word.”

“Store policy,” Kylo dismissed, as if he wasn’t the one obviously dictating the way he ran his own cafe. “Let’s get this over with. Bend over the table.”

Hux’s heart pounded against his chest. This was hardly the worst adversity he has had to face, but it was certainly the most humiliating, next to the prospect of crawling back to his father. He stood up, steadying himself against sudden light-headedness with a hand on the table.

Kylo was on his feet in an instant, resting his hand on the small of Hux’s back and gently guiding him to bend over until he was laying face down on the hard surface of the table. He crossed his arms and buried his face in them in a futile effort to hide from the indignity of Kylo lifting his tunic up behind him and tugging on his waistband. Thankfully, he didn’t pull his trousers all the way down. In fact, his buttocks were barely exposed. Perhaps Kylo wasn’t the sinister pervert Hux thought he was.

“Just relax,” Kylo hummed, stroking Hux’s hip. “It’s just a little prick.”

Nobody had touched Hux like this for years. Or ever, really. Some fumbling interactions during his cadet days or deliberate acts of a transactional nature were all he had to compare to. Certainly nothing bordering on affection. Kylo stroking his hip was reassuring, unexpectedly so. He was disappointed when Kylo removed his hand. When he heard the sound of the syringe packet being torn open, the disappointment turned into anxiousness. Before the anxiousness had time to evolve into full-blown panic, Kylo’s warm hand braced against his hip and a sharp pain emanated from the top of his left butt cheek. In a moment, it was over.

“All done,” Kylo said, throwing the empty syringe in a bin.

Hux quickly got to his feet, pulled up his trousers, and straightened out his tunic.

“You did well. You want a treat?” Kylo deadpanned.

The deadliest glare in Kylo’s direction wasn’t nearly deadly enough. One day, he would incinerate Kylo and the rest of this place.

Kylo’s expression quickly softened. “Hey, I’m just kidding. I do have something for you, though.”

“A credit chip, I hope,” Hux growled through clenched teeth.

“You’ll get that, don’t worry.”

He kriffing better.

Kylo led him back out into the cafe, which was now deserted by customers who probably moved on to their regular, _normal_ jobs. He started pulling out ingredients from a small conservator under the main counter. Herbs that looked like grass, some bulbous vegetable Hux didn’t recognise that at least looked clean, a sandy-coloured crumbly powder, some nuts, and various liquids all went into a blender. Hux frowned as Kylo began blending it all together. There was no doubt that Kylo was about to give this to Hux to drink. Of course Hux would refuse it, but watching Kylo prepare it so methodically drew his attention enough that he forgot to say he didn’t want the drink until it was presented to him in a tall glass with a straw and a piece of green fruit jabbed against the rim.

Hux stared at it.

“It’s for you. Take it,” Kylo said.

“I don’t know if I can drink this,” Hux said apologetically. Maybe if he didn’t know what was in it, but seeing raw, uncooked ingredients going into the mix was enough to make him weary.

“That wasn’t a request.”

Hux looked at the green drink then back up at Kylo, unsure if he was trying to be funny.

“Do it or you don’t get paid,” Kylo threatened.

That son of a bitch. Hux snatched the drink off the counter and scrunched his eyes shut before wrapping his lips around the straw. He sucked as little a quantity as he could, expecting to retch as soon as the liquid landed on his tongue.

But he didn’t.

The flavour was mild and cool and refreshing, and ever so slightly bitter. Nothing like the cordials served on any of the First Order ships.

“You like it?” Kylo asked, sounding genuinely concerned, which was probably just another act designed to fuck with him.

Hux took another sip, this time filling his mouth with the green liquid and holding it there for a few seconds before swallowing. The mild nausea he experienced nearly constantly since arriving on this planet slowly subsided as his stomach settled down. He looked up at Kylo, unable to form words. _Relief_. Relief was what he felt.

“Is there some kind of narcotic in this?” Hux asked, and Kylo burst out laughing.

That was a no, then. Hux took another sip, and another, and soon the whole glass was drained.

Kylo withdrew a credit chip from his pocket and slid it across the counter towards Hux. “Come back tomorrow. Later, this time. I hate getting up early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Hux receives an injection from Kylo. That's the extent of the medical stuff going on.


	3. Chapter 3

By the end of the week, Hux had amassed enough credits to pay for more power and promptly took his first warm shower in days. So far, his body exhibited no noticeable changes; his chest was as flat as ever and his dick still appeared to work. Kylo claimed that Hux would still be able to get it up, but was hazy on any details about side effects when pressed.

After his shower, Hux checked the meter. Almost five percent of his credit was depleted. _Kriff_. At this rate, he wouldn’t have enough for both rent and power, not to mention food.

 

***

 

“You want to work the till?” Kylo asked as Hux pulled up his trousers after his daily injection. “No can do. I don’t hire anyone for that unless they can clear a background check.”

Hux pressed his lips together. This was a barrier he encountered several times during his job search so far. For a newcomer to Chandrila to pass a background check, they needed a clean report from the authorities of their previous planet of residence. People hailing from New Republic planets had it easy -- a simple form was all it took. The process was far more difficult, if not totally impossible, for someone with Hux’s origins.

“What if I were to make those things,” Hux gesticulated with his hands, trying to indicate horizontal surfaces, “where the food layers are piled up.”

Kylo stared at him, perplexed. “You mean sandwiches?”

“Yes!” Hux said enthusiastically. “I can make sandwiches!” He’d have to wear gloves and a mask to try to keep the smell away, but it looked simple enough.

“That would be a bad idea,” Kylo said. “You also don’t have the right qualifications.”

Hux sucked in a breath, about to mouth off at Kylo about how hard it could possibly be to stack food into those little towers, when Kylo interrupted before Hux even got the chance.

“Let’s get you your shake.”

Sighing, Hux followed Kylo back out into the cafe. There were only two tables occupied, since the lunchtime rush was over. At least the shake technically counted as a meal. Kylo seemed to trust him enough now to let him drink it on his own, so Hux took it to one of the tables and sipped on the drink while browsing the news on his datapad. There was nothing on the First Order, which Hux was relieved about. Only the usual nonsense they normally talked about here -- celebrity gossip, holovision shows, sports.

Before Hux new it, he was slurping the dregs of the green drink. His shoulders slumped. With no reason to remain, he would have to leave now, back to the irritating outdoors. Kylo was nowhere to be seen, so Hux sauntered up to the counter.

“Has Kylo gone?” he asked the Twi’lek girl.

“He’s busy in the kitchen,” she said. “I’ve got your chip.”

She handed it to Hux cheerfully. Hux took it and pocketed it immediately. He was about to leave, when a question suddenly occurred to him. “Do you only work here? Or do you. You know.” He could help dropping his gaze to her breasts. For the first time, he noticed her nametag. It had a floral pattern and said “Dalry” in that same calligraphic style as the sign in the window.

“We serve human milk only,” she replied flatly.

Hux wondered about this. Could they be cutting the milk with some other source? Their production had to be high enough to sustain the business. How much milk could a single person produce, anyway?

“Are you done staring?”

“Sorry! I didn’t mean--”

“Just because I’m a Twi’lek, you think you can stare?” She was angry now, and Hux instantly didn’t want to be there. It didn’t even make sense; this place was all about breasts, and this girl cared about modesty?

“Dalry.”

Saved by a low, melodic voice.

“Give him a break. He’s had a rough time.”

Dalry let out a huff, but backed down. Hux muttered another apology and quickly left the cafe.

 

***

 

Hux tossed and turned. No position was comfortable, not with the imminent due date for his rent hanging over him like a plasma guillotine. He would have to beg Kylo for some kind of advance. After two weeks, his body showed absolutely no changes. Producing milk in time for rent was out of the question. He rolled onto his stomach, a tried and true sleeping position, and buried his face into the pillow. After a few minutes, a discomfort began to radiate from his chest. Without a doubt, it was another pointed spring from the cheap mattress that came with the apartment. Hux scooted over, but the discomfort remained.

_Damn it all._

He turned over to his back to rub out the sore spots on his chest. The tenderness was centered on his nipples. Hux rapidly sat up and turned on the light. He pulled his shirt off over his head. His nipples looked same as always, but with a little pressure, they hurt as if they were bruised. Could it really be starting?

The next morning, he rushed to the cafe. Kylo wouldn't be there yet, but perhaps he could be summoned.

As soon as he burst through the doors, he realised he’d made a terrible mistake. The cafe was _packed_. A massive queue of people in what Hux assumed was business clothing stood waiting for their caf, while behind the counter, Dalry and two women unfamiliar to Hux rushed to fill orders. They moved efficiently, grinding caf beans, frothing milk, cleaning the caf machine between each serving, retrieving food and packaging it in disposable bags for the customers. The First Order's technical teams rarely worked so cohesively. The women were fascinating to watch, and Hux didn't take his eyes off them until a voice behind him asked, “Are you in line?”

Startled, Hux turned suddenly, almost elbowing a cup of caf out of another customer's hand. “No, sorry.” He quickly stepped aside. There were a few empty tables, so Hux took a seat at one. Once the rush cleared, he'd ask for Kylo.

An unfamiliar waitress approached him. She had dark hair, dark skin, and very bright blue eyes and was wearing the same type of frilly dress that he'd seen the others wear. Initially, Hux thought the dresses were the uniform here, with different colours representing rank within the organisation, but the waitresses wore different colours on different days, as well as slight variations in style. It seemed they could wear what they liked, so long as it fit the theme.

“Would you like table service?” the waitress asked.

Hux’s eyes widened. He shook his head. “No. I--”

“We don’t allow loitering,” she said sternly, crossing her arms.

“No, wait,” Hux pleaded. “I’m--”

“It’s okay, he’s a newbie,” said Laylin as she walked past, winking at Hux. He breathed out in relief. Thankfully she remembered him from the first day, even though they never spoke since then.

Fearful of being singled out again by another waitress, Hux kept his head down and fiddled with the unravelling hem of his tunic sleeve. Even if he was an employee, the waitresses seemed like they would become upset if he was caught ogling them while they served customers. Not that he felt inclined to truly oogle -- his interest had thus far been only in men -- but he doubted they would see it that way.

The chair across from Hux suddenly moved and he jolted upright in his seat. It was Kylo, materialising from nowhere and pulling the chair out casually. He smiled almost knowingly as he took his seat and leaned against the back, and Hux couldn’t help feeling like Kylo already knew everything Hux was about to tell him.

“I thought you knew by now that I’m not a morning person,” Kylo said, his mouth twisting into that quirky grin of his.

Well, it was not as if Hux personally roused Kylo from sleep. He ignored Kylo’s statement in favour of discussing his own predicament. “I think something is happening,” he said, keeping his voice down.

“Oh?” Kylo perked up. “Let’s see.”

“ _Here?!_ ” Hux almost shouted. The cafe was still very busy. Surely Kylo wouldn’t force this kind of humiliation on him.

Kylo turned in his seat, looking around before looking back to Hux. “Just teasing,” he said. “C’mon, let’s go out back.”

Hux bit his tongue. What an infuriating man. If Hux wasn’t so desperate, he’d be out of here at lightspeed.

In the back room, which Hux was now very familiar with, Hux loosened his belt and undid his tunic, then lifted the grey First Order issued singlet he wore underneath. Thankfully, it lacked any sort of insignia.

Kylo approached him, standing far too close for comfort. After a quick lookover, Kylo placed his large, warm hands on Hux’s ribcage, then ran them slowly up Hux’s exposed torso. Hux fixed his eyes on a stain on the wall and tried with all his might not to relax into the touch or sigh or anything else that could possibly show weakness. This was an examination, nothing more.

Hux clenched his jaw when Kylo’s thumbs circled his nipples. “Are they sore?” Kylo asked in a tone so gentle it made Hux want to liquify from the inside out.

“Yes,” Hux replied when he found his voice. “Somewhat.”

“Then you’re right. It’s starting.” Kylo didn’t stop thumbing Hux’s nipples for another few seconds before sliding his hands down and turning away.

As quietly as he could, Hux exhaled, then breathed in deeply and breathed out again. When he managed to gather himself, he finally focussed on Kylo again, who remained facing away and rummaging through the storage cupboard. Hux was still standing there stupidly with his tunic open and his undershirt tucked up under his armpits when Kylo came back to him, holding a light green container of some sort.

“This pokkta extract cream will make things more comfortable for you and prevent stretch marks,” Kylo explained, holding the container up in front of Hux. “You should apply it twice a day, morning and night.”

Hux reached out to take the cream from Kylo, but Kylo pulled it just out of his reach.

“Not so fast. I have to show you the proper technique.”

Hux didn’t even bother to stop himself from rolling his eyes at Kylo’s pathetic excuse to feel him up. What good did it do for Kylo, anyway? There was nothing of Hux to feel up. Not yet, anyway. “If you must,” he sighed. If he was to be milked one day, he would have to get used to things like this.

Kylo unscrewed the lid of the container and dipped his index finger inside. He put the container down on the table and transferred some cream to his other index finger, then dabbed the cream directly onto Hux’s nipples. Hux gasped at the sudden change in temperature.

“Sorry about that,” Kylo almost whispered. He was standing close again, with only a few inches separating Hux from him.

While Kylo spread the cream over Hux’s nipples, Hux kept his eyes on Kylo’s muscular chest. Hux’s nipples were never particularly sensitive, but Kylo’s gentle rubbing was beginning to have an unwelcome effect below the waist.

“You should spread the cream on your whole chest like this,” Kylo said, rubbing the cream in ever growing circles around Hux’s nipples. “Nice and easy.”

By the time Kylo took his hands off him, Hux’s eyes were closed and his breathing rate was elevated.

“All done. You can open your eyes.”

Hux’s eyes shot open. Kylo smiled at him, less mocking than before. As soon as Hux realised he was doing nothing other than staring at Kylo, he quickly pulled his shirt down and re-did his tunic and belt.

“Shall we do the injection now, since I’m here?” Hux asked, deliberately pushing aside his momentary lapse in control.

“No, it’s better to do it at the same time every day. Come back this afternoon.”

That was it, then. He was free to go. Except, he had one thing to ask.

“Will it be long before things get going?”

Kylo shrugged. “Depends on the person. It usually takes a couple of weeks if you already have breasts,” he explained, “which you don’t.”

Then there was no alternative. Hux stood straight, in his custom military posture. “May I please request an advance on my pay.”

“Listen, Hux,” Kylo replied, shaking his head and sighing. “I have a business to run. If I gave away credits to anyone who asked, I’d be broke.”

“Please reconsider! I promise I won’t abscond!”

Unmoved by Hux’s pleading, Kylo shook his head again.

“I can’t afford my rent,” Hux uttered quietly, looking down at the floor, trying not to let his voice break. He refused to lose composure in front of this man. He _wouldn’t_ \--

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t help you.”

“What?” Hux looked up in shock.

“Let me talk to your landlord for you.”

This was not an option Hux had considered. Did Kylo have a high standing in this community? As far as Hux understood New Republic culture, Kylo’s profession was not prestigious or influential in any way. Perhaps he was simply well-connected through his daily interactions with the local residents.

Kylo nudged his head towards the door, and Hux realised that Kylo intended to do this _now_ , not via a comm. Hux scuttled after him as he left the room, striding past the dwindling caf queue, and outside. He tried to keep step with him, which would have been easy with their comparable heights, if not for Hux’s frayed nerves causing him to shamefully lose his rhythm every few steps.

“Where’s your place?” Kylo asked.

“Ellberger Street,” Hux replied.

“The studio complex?”

“Yes,” Hux said. Certainly not the row of nice looking townhouses across the street from his building.

“Thought so.”

They walked the rest of the short way in silence until they reached Hux’s building. Hux swiped his keycard to get through the main doors. “This way,” Hux said, guiding Kylo through the lobby and down a short dimly-lit hallway. Perhaps one day, the landlord would bother to replace the non-functioning lights.

Hux took a deep breath and knocked on the landlord’s door. There was no music or holovision chatter audible, for once.

“Let me handle this,” Kylo said, nudging Hux out of the way. Hux heard footsteps approaching the door. “What’s your last name again?” Kylo asked quickly.

“ _Hux_ is my last name. My first name is Armitage.”

“Yeah?” The landlord sounded annoyed. He’d probably been sleeping in late -- typical lazy behaviour from someone who didn’t properly maintain their property.

“Your tenant Armitage Hux is going be late with his rent next month,” Kylo said.

“Armitage Hux is going to be late with his rent next month,” the landlord repeated. Contrary to Hux’s expectations, he did not appear to be upset by this.

“You’ll let him pay his rent whenever he’s ready.”

“I’ll let him pay his rent whenever he’s ready.”

“Thanks for your time,” Kylo said. “You can go back to what you were doing now.”

The door slid shut in front of them.

“Do you know him?” Hux asked, trying to make sense of the conversation that just transpired before him.

“Never met him before,” Kylo replied. Kylo’s comm buzzed. He withdrew it from his pocket, glanced at the screen, then said, “Gotta go. See you later,” and then he was off, leaving Hux stunned.

Hux returned to his apartment on autopilot. He sat on his bed, trying to process the last hour’s events, then deciding that it was best not to dwell on the source of this tiny stroke of good fortune in favour of collapsing onto his back and having the most restful sleep he’d had in days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break! I'm hoping to update this more regularly now, perhaps every couple of weeks.

Hux stretched out in bed and yawned lazily. Two weeks of not having to worry about the rent, and Hux had already slipped into a decadent lifestyle of sleeping until mid-morning. On some days, he even had a wank before rolling over to sleep some more.

Today was going to be one of those days.

Hux slid his hand down the smooth skin of his belly and into his sleeping shorts. His cock was already hard from the night. He wrapped his hand around it, thinking of nothing specific while he lazily stroked himself. There was no rush. No duty to report for. No reports to write. No training exercises. His once regimented life was a thing of the past. When he eventually got a real job, he would of course return to his usual level of discipline, but for now, he would do as he pleased.

After satisfying himself, Hux decided to get up after all. He swung his legs out of bed and stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the bed, followed by his shorts. Completely naked, he walked over to his tiny refresher and yanked the broken sliding door open, wincing at the scraping sound it made. Judging by the panel on the door, it was once automated, but the mechanism had been torn out, probably long before Hux moved in. Given the tenuous situation regarding the rent, Hux was postponing filing a complaint until he was no longer in arrears.

He studied himself in the small mirror above the sink, first from the front and then side-on. His nipples stood out now, like little ping pong balls had worked their way under his skin. They were tender to the touch, but the skin was soft and supple. The pokkta cream was good for something, after all.

For now, the change to his body wasn’t too drastic. Hux tried to focus on the refreshing feeling of his shower instead of dwelling on what would be. After a perfectly timed three minutes, Hux got out of the shower. He shaved, combed his wet hair back, skipping the gel, and went to get dressed.

With no associates and no credits to spend on any activities, Hux had taken to going on long walks to escape the sensation of imprisonment in his apartment. The coast was a brisk thirty minute walk away, and this part of the coast was nice -- well-maintained walkways, with plenty of trees for shade -- unlike the awful crowded beach he could reach on the free tourist transport.

So Hux walked, sticking to the streets he learned were less crowded until he reached the esplanade. There was a lot to see there. A rose garden with varieties from various parts of the galaxy, a section devoted to native species, wooded walking trails. At this hour, the only people Hux encountered were the elderly and groups of supervised schoolchildren on educational outings. Hux recalled such field trips from his days at the academy, though his experiences were far more regimented; the children he often saw here loudly chattered amongst themselves while sketching plants or crowding around their teacher. How they learned anything in such a disorderly environment was a mystery.

Hux gave one such group of children a wide berth, choosing a quieter path instead. It led to a small cafe next to a greenhouse full of tropical plants. On his first visit to this place, Hux walked into the greenhouse and then walked straight out, unable to tolerate the humidity. The cafe, however, had a more pleasant atmosphere. It wasn’t as peaceful as the Milk Lounge, but on a weekday, it was quieter than the streets in Hux’s neighbourhood. Refreshingly, it felt normal. No waitresses exposing themselves. No leering boss. More affordable prices.

This was the third time Hux had entered this place. He vowed that he would work up the stomach to order something. Out of his budget, five credits were all he could spare. An espresso was exactly five credits and tea was four, but that would be cheating. The most palatable food item on the menu was soup, but that was beyond what he could afford. The sandwiches were expensive as well, but Hux absolutely drew the line at eating anything uncooked. The remaining options were some sort of hard biscuits. They looked processed enough, and Hux had seen someone at a bakery take a tray of similar-looking things out of an oven, so they were probably safe.

“May I have one of these, please?” Hux asked the middle-aged woman behind the counter. He hoped he covered his natural accent enough.

“To eat in or to take out?” the woman asked.

“To eat in.” This would be the first time he purchased food and ate it at an independent commercial establishment in his life. Canteens on Star Destroyers didn’t count.

“Anything to drink?”

The biscuit was 3.50 credits. “How much is water?”

“What kind?”

Hux frowned in confusion. “What do you mean _what kind?_ ”

The woman raised an eyebrow. “Sparkling, bottled mineral, and fruit-infused is three credits. Tap water’s free.”

Water on a Star Destroyer was recycled and carefully allocated. On Jakku, water was a precious commodity and certainly _not_ free. On Arkanis, he was too young to remember. “I’ll have the free water.”

She turned to grab a glass and poured water into it straight from the tap, then picked up the biscuit with a pair of tongs and placed it on a small plate. Hux swiped his credit chip, and after a tense moment, the payment cleared. Weeks of watching people in the Milk Lounge taught Hux the proper etiquette, and he walked proudly to an unoccupied table with his plate and glass in hand and sat down.

The next challenge was to eat this thing. He picked up the biscuit in his hand and sniffed it. Hux didn’t recognise the smell. The biscuit was round and flat and golden brown. The texture was slightly soft; he could bend the biscuit a little without it breaking immediately. He breathed in deeply, held up the biscuit to his mouth, and took a small bite.

An intense sickly sweet flavour hit him at once. His gut instinct was to spit it out, but he was in public, so he chewed and chewed while trying to keep a straight face, then washed it down with half a glass of water. He stared at the rest of the biscuit, frowning. Throwing it out would be a waste of both money and resources. If he had to eat the entire thing, he would be here for days.

Hux glanced over his shoulder. The woman behind the counter was busying herself with something, so he quickly wrapped the biscuit up in some napkins and shoved it into his pocket before scurrying out as discreetly as possible.

Well, he tried. The diet here clearly wasn’t for him. He’d force himself to finish the biscuit out of principle. Perhaps watering it down would help.

He continued his rushed pace until he was out of sight of the cafe, irrationally worried that a staff member would chase him and demand that he finished his food there and then. He didn’t completely relax until he reached the waterfront. The air there was noticeably cooler with the sea breeze, a pleasant relief for the light sheen of sweat Hux had developed during his escape from the cafe. He strolled along the walkway, admiring the rocky outcrops and wondering if there were any mineable minerals hidden within.

Eventually, he headed back in the direction of his apartment and the Milk Lounge. Once the lunchtime rush was over, the place was quiet enough for Hux to sit down and read the news undisturbed until it was time to receive his injection.

“Hey, Hux,” Dalry said as he walked through the beaded curtain.

“Good afternoon.”

“Ice tea?”

Hux had learned that Kylo allowed his staff to help themselves to various products, so long as they kept it to a minimum and didn’t take anything containing milk. Black tea with no sugar started to approach the bitterness level of the tarine tea he so missed. Hux would normally have it hot, but Dalry had convinced him that cold tea was refreshing on a warm day.

“Yes, please,” he replied.

Ice tea, unlike regular tea, was something they brewed ahead of time. Dalry pulled a pitcher out from one of the conservators and poured it into a metal vessel full of ice, then performed some elaborate shaking routine, as if mixing a cocktail. She served it to Hux in a tall glass with a straw which she slid across the counter.

“Thank you,” he said, and took the tea to his usual table.

While Hux drank his tea and read the news on his datapad, again not seeing any major news about the First Order, other patrons walked in and out. Some sat down, some took their drinks to go. Seeing women casually bare their breasts no longer startled him, but he still had to force himself to look away.

Just as he settled in, some laughter erupted from behind the closed curtains of one of the private booths. Hux still didn’t know exactly what went on in those. No one had volunteered that information to him, but Hux could guess at the things people would want to do in private with attractive, busty waitresses. Despite his best efforts, Hux couldn’t overhear anything specific that went on inside the booths.

The curtains suddenly opened, and out walked a smirking Laylin with the top of her dress barely done up and her breasts almost spilling out. Next came none other than Kylo, only this time, Hux did a double-take; Kylo’s hair was well-groomed and shining, and he wore a formal black tunic and trousers. He smiled at another formally-dressed man who Hux did not recognise. Behind that man was was Fyra, the waitress who had told Hux off for loitering two weeks before.

“Then we have a deal,” the man said, smiling.

“I’d say we should drink to that, but you’ve already had your fill,” Kylo replied with a laugh.

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what _that_ meant.

Hux kept his eyes fixed on his datapad while Kylo and the man said their goodbyes.

After he was gone, Fyra disappeared to the kitchen and Kylo turned to Laylin. “You’re still dripping,” he said. Hux froze, eyes transfixed on the pair of them as Kylo reached right into Laylin’s dress, swiped past one of her nipples and brought his wet fingers to his mouth, slurping the fluid up obscenely.

Laylin giggled and smacked his hand playfully. “Well, you better let me clean up!”

It was impossible to divert his attention away from them, so Hux stared dumbly at Kylo and Laylin laughing and obviously flirting with one another.

“Hux,” Kylo said, waving his hand in front of Hux’s face. “I _said_ , you can come with me now.”

Hux didn’t even realise he’d zoned out. Without a word, he stood up and followed Kylo to the back room.

“So,” Kylo stated, giving Hux a lazy smile. His expression was almost dopey. Had he drunk himself into a stupor? Was that something one could achieve with milk? “Let’s take a look at your progress.”

“My progress?”

“Shirt off,” Kylo said, gesturing.

Kylo hadn’t asked him to disrobe since he first examined him and showed him how to apply the cream. Revealing a little skin for the injections didn’t count. As he undid his tunic, Hux pretended that this was routine for him, that it didn’t matter. Until today, it truly didn’t; Hux had been the same as anybody. He hung the tunic over the back of a chair, then pulled his undershirt over his head. Sufficiently undressed, he stood topless in front of Kylo, trying to keep his chest proud and not hunching, regardless of how he felt. At least he had plenty of experience doing _that_ in the military.

“Not bad,” Kylo assessed, nodding as he appraised Hux’s development. “A solid stage two.”

Hux’s life had been full of assessments, appraisals, performance reviews, and progression interviews. None of them made him feel like an item of produce being scrutinised prior to purchase.

Kylo took a step closer and placed his warm fingers on Hux’s chest. Hux kept his gaze averted away from Kylo, focussing on the wall while Kylo trailed his fingers around--

Hux cringed. Even in his mind, he didn’t want to use the word _breast_ , but budding breasts were what he had.

“Relax,” Kylo murmured as he gently stroked across his nipple. “How does that feel? Sore?”

Biting his lip, Hux shook his head. Kylo stroking his nipples didn’t make them feel sore, but they were sensitive, much more sensitive than last time. Like the previous time Kylo touched him like this, Hux began to grow hard.

“Been applying the cream?”

Hux nodded.

“How about this?” Kylo asked, putting gentle pressure around the developing nub. “How’s that feel?” he asked, practically whispering. Hux could feel Kylo’s hot breath on his ear.

“Tender,” Hux uttered.

Kylo used both hands now, feeling him up, cupping what little of his breasts there were to cup. “They’ll be like that for a little while, but it’ll pass.”

Hux nodded again, burning with embarrassment from being spoken to like a weak juvenile while at the same time being felt up by a pervert.

“Hey,” Kylo said, pulling back. “I’m just trying to make you feel better.”

 _Really?_ Hux rolled his eyes. “I’m an _adult_. I can handle a little discomfort.”

“Okay,” Kylo said, stepping back and holding his hands up. “You got it.”

“Is the examination over?” Hux asked, keen to get dressed again. His trousers weren’t loose-fitting enough to completely hide an erection.

“Just the shot left to do,” Kylo said. “Bend over.”

Hux obeyed, turning around to place his hands on the table. Just as he realised that he hadn’t yet lowered his trousers, Kylo yanked them down, exposing far more than usual. Hux sucked in a breath, but didn’t complain.

“Oops, forgot the shot.”

Kylo seemed to take forever to rummage through the storage compartment, probably on purpose, while Hux stood bent over with his arse exposed.

“Down on the table,” Kylo insisted, pressing Hux between the shoulder blades.

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Hux went down, shivering slightly as his bare skin touched the cool surface of the table.

“You’re really tense. Just relax for a second.”

Hux huffed, wanting to scream at Kylo. How could he _possibly_ relax under these circumstances? On top of barely having enough money to survive and relying on the charity of others, Kylo had humiliated him _thoroughly_. As if his life hadn’t already hit rock bottom! He was about to scream at Kylo to get on with it, when three sharp slaps to his right butt cheek followed by a sting stopped him before he could even start.

“All done,” Kylo said, as he almost always did.

Hux grabbed his waistband and quickly pulled his trousers up, then put on his undershirt and tunic without sparing a glance towards Kylo. When he was dressed, he followed Kylo out of the room, then stormed back to his table where his half-finished glass of ice tea waited for him. All the ice had melted. He sucked his straw angrily until Kylo sat across from him with a shake.

“I changed the recipe a little,” Kylo said. “You need more protein.”

Tentatively, Hux took the glass and dragged it to his side of the table. Regardless of how much of an arsehole Kylo was, his shakes were good, and Hux had come to look forward to them. He was dubious of this new change.

The shake smelled the same as usual. Hux took a tiny sip, carefully evaluating any new differences. The flavour was very similar, but there was a slight thickness to the texture. “What did you add?” he asked.

“Processed salthia beans.”

Hux knew of salthia beans, but had never tried them. They were a New Republic staple, not First Order.

“Is it okay?” Kylo asked.

“Yes,” Hux said.

Kylo smiled. “Good.”

With that, Kylo got up and returned some time later to give Hux his credit chip, once Hux finished the shake. The shake was good enough that Hux’s pent-up annoyance at Kylo slowly dissipated. Things could have been worse. They could have been _a lot_ worse. As it stood, Hux had a roof over his head. He wasn’t starving, and he had a job that left him with plenty of free time. If things had gone even slightly wrong during his defection, he could have ended up in New Republic custody, or worse, in the brig on the _Absolution_. The only thing going poorly was that he had a lecherous boss.

With that in perspective, Hux left the cafe. Perhaps there was something interesting to see in the city this evening, if he could bear the crowds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the Wookieepedia description, I think salthia beans are similar to soya beans, with similar versatility.


	5. Chapter 5

“What?”

Kylo stood hunched over, one leg on a chair with an elbow resting on his knee. The position put his eyes at Hux’s chest level. He stroked his chin, frowning. “Well, your progress is just too slow.”

“ _Too slow?!_ ” Hux scoffed. Kylo’s last inspection was less than two weeks earlier, and Hux’s breasts had grown since then. Surely he was at the next stage.

“Look,” Kylo sighed, taking his foot off the chair as he stood upright. “They should be rounding out by now,” he said, tracing circles around Hux’s nipples. “See how pointy they still are?”

Hux batted Kylo’s hands away. “I’m thin!” he snapped. “Maybe they’re meant to be like this!”

From childhood to adolescence, Hux had to put up with Brendol breathing down his neck over his physique. He was not going to tolerate it here.

“I know what I’m doing!” Kylo snapped back, thumping his fist against the table next to them.

Hux flinched, then cursed himself for it.

“Look-- _Kriff_.” Kylo took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “The hormones alone aren’t enough. If you’re starving, they won’t grow.”

“I’m not starving,” Hux said quietly. Since his rent was on hold, he had been eating three meals a day.

“Oh yeah?” Kylo challenged. “What _do_ you eat, Hux? Space gruel? Vegetable sludge?”

This was unfair mocking, pure and simple. The First Order provided easily digestible, well-balanced meals to officers and stormtroopers alike. Vegetables were served in paste form, not sludge.

“Protein noodle sticks,” Hux answered.

Kylo winced, and Hux knew immediately that this wasn’t what Kylo wanted to hear.

“Okay,” Kylo sighed. “We need to do something about this.”

Enough was enough. Hux rolled down his undershirt and slipped his arms back into his tunic.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked.

“I don’t have to take this,” Hux growled between his teeth. He left the First Order to gain control over his own life. If Kylo was going to take a page out of Brendol’s book, then Hux was out. As soon as his tunic was tied into place, he turned towards the door of the supply room and took a step. Immediately, he felt a tug on his wrist. Afraid that it was another of his delusions, Hux didn’t look at it, and deliberately yanked away, but the grip tightened and was warm and very much tangible.

“Hux--” Kylo protested, his voice clipped. “Wait.”

Kylo's grasp around Hux's wrist softened. Hux turned to look at him and was faced with big, pleading brown eyes. Up close, Hux could see every little detail Kylo's face; his full eyelashes, tiny moles, the pores on that big nose, plush lips. Hux blamed these physical distractions for forcing him to stay and hear Kylo out.

“Look,” Kylo started. “It's a numbers game. Growing breasts, making milk. They all take energy, more than you think. If you don't eat enough, you lose weight and everything stalls.”

It all sounded painfully reasonable, but Hux's gut reaction was stubborn reluctance. He couldn't afford higher quality meals, and he certainly couldn't eat any of the local food. After an honest try with the biscuit, he came to the conclusion that it wasn't for him.

“I'm not asking you to be a banthacake,” Kylo continued. “You have a good figure as you are. But you need fuel.”

 

***

 

Kylo dragged him out shopping. Brought out a night-black speeder that looked like the stuff of nightmares, which Kylo proudly stated he built himself. Made Hux put on a helmet and climb onto it, then grip Kylo around the waist for dear life as the hell-forsaken thing rumbled between his legs. Weaved in and out of traffic, taking Hux to a part of the city he'd never been to and didn't have a hope of seeing because his life was flashing before his eyes instead.

“Relax!” Kylo shouted through his helmet. “Don’t fight it, just lean with me!”

It was easier said than done, and Hux nearly kissed the ground when they finally stopped.

“What is this place?” Hux asked, once he got his bearings.

“Talla Market,” answered Kylo. “You can find anything here.”

Hux highly doubted that. Before them was a building only a few stories tall. Kylo locked their helmets up in the storage compartment of his speeder, and the two of them headed inside. Hux braced himself for crowds of people crammed into a small space, but after short corridor, the area opened up into a huge atrium full of lights and trees, with a fountain at its center. Typical New Republic excesses, as usual, but it did make the place less claustrophobic, so Hux forgave it. Looking up, he could see several floors of shops and stalls.

He followed Kylo into a lift, which they rode silently to the fourth floor. Upon exiting, the first thing Hux saw was a store with a bunch of skimpily dressed humanoid droids in the window and a sign on the opaque door saying “adults only”. He couldn’t take his eyes off it as they walked past. It was a sex shop. More decadence, and yet Hux wanted to take a peek inside. Perhaps he’d come here again on his own, without Kylo, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

“You wanna check it out,” Kylo said, giving Hux a lopsided grin.

“No!” Hux felt his cheeks getting hot, so he marched ahead.

“They don’t have stuff like that where you’re from? Guess you really _don’t_ know how to have fun.”

Hux wanted to tell him that half an hour per week was more than enough time for a healthy level of sexual release. A few ten minute sessions here and there were enough to keep the stormtroopers sated, as their research showed. Even officers were given such guidelines. Hux could explain this to Kylo, but he’d never understand.

They walked past other stores -- clothing, homeware, electrical devices, various trinkets, repair shops, children’s toys. There was no order to the place. Logically, stores of similar types should be grouped together for efficiency, but this was chaos.

“How does anyone find anything here?”

Kylo shrugged. “You just have to know it.”

Finally, they reached their destination, all the way on the other side of the floor. It was near another lift, and Hux wondered if Kylo had taken him up the other one just embarrass him in front of the sex shop.

The shop they were stood in front of now had walls of jars full of various foods Hux couldn’t identify. It was decorated in pastel colours, with holoprojections of babies in various nooks.

After a moment, Hux clicked. “Is this--”

“Baby food,” Kylo smiled.

“You can’t be serious.”

“It’s bland and nutritious.”

Kylo was absolutely right, and Hux was absolutely devastated by it. Resigned to his fate, he helplessly watched Kylo fill a basket with various jars. As the basket filled up, Hux started to worry.

“I don’t think I can afford all that.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Kylo dismissed.

Of course Hux was worried about it! Every lasted credit in his budget had to be carefully allocated. “Kylo, I really can’t.”

“Hux,” Kylo said, placing a hand on Hux’s shoulder. “I’m buying them.”

Once again, Hux had no choice but to accept Kylo’s charity.

They went to the cashier together. She eyed the overfull basket and said, “You must have a very hungry little one at home!”

“Oh yeah,” Kylo said. “Ravenous.”

Hux had to bite his cheek to stop himself from laughing.

“Picky eater, though!”

The cashier carefully packed all the jars, tallying up the cost as she went along. “That’ll be 150 credits.”

That was a lot of money. Hux was going to pay for this, eventually. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kylo made him work it off later.

“How about a discount?” Kylo asked the cashier.

“If you join our loyalty scheme, we can offer--”

“No,” Kylo said. “A discount. You’ll give us fifteen percent off.”

“I’ll give you fifteen percent off,” she said blankly.

“Thank you,” Kylo smiled.

They took two bags each, and left the store. There was something unsettling about how the cashier spoke after Kylo demanded a discount, but Hux couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

 

***

 

Hux carefully arranged the jars of food on the small shelf above the conservator in his apartment. He was supposed to eat one for breakfast, then two for each subsequent meal, totalling five per day, plus Kylo’s concoctions.

It was just about dinner time, so Hux took two jars, one of mixed root vegetables, and the other of pureed Almakian apple. He opened the vegetable jar first and cautiously sniffed its contents. The smell was mild, not at all noxious. With a small cast-plast spoon, he scooped a little out and put it in his mouth.

“Hah!” Hux shouted to the empty room, smacking his lips together. The taste was eerily similar to the vegetable mash served on star destroyers. Hux wolfed down the rest. Truthfully, he was getting very sick of the protein noodle sticks. Excitedly, he opened the apple puree jar with a pop and spooned out a big mouthful. It was sweet, but not overpowering, and Hux tore through it in three minutes.

There were enough jars left for two weeks of food. Chances of Kylo buying him this much again were low, so Hux hoped like hell that his breasts would grow quickly enough.

It was a strange thing to hope for. He’d never been interested in breasts. During his younger cadet days, the other boys seemed obsessed with them, while Hux struggled to comprehend what made them so sexual. In retrospect, the source of that struggle was obvious. As Hux stripped off for his evening pokkta cream application, he felt like he was starting to understand.

He undressed fully and relaxed on his bed, leaning back on his two thin pillows. His breasts made two little mounds on his chest, like small pointed hills. He never paid particular attention to his nipples in the past, and neither had his sexual partners. Now, he gently rubbed little circles around the areolas. His nipples hardened immediately, and Hux sighed as he stroked the hard little nubs with his fingertips. The sensitivity was new as of two days earlier, distinct from the general tenderness in the area.

His cock began to fill out, and Hux’s mind drifted back to the sex shop at the market. The underwear worn by the droids in the window was strange. One of them had a completely functionless bra, one that would expose the breasts in their entirety, apart from a little bit of mesh fabric, and provide no support. Another had male underwear with nothing more than a little strip of fabric up the back. It seemed pointless and uncomfortable, and yet Hux imagined what it would be like to wear both of those items. They’d look ridiculous on him, and he’d be so exposed! His arse on display, his nipples visible. In a thrill of excitement, he grabbed his dick and started tugging on it frantically.

That silly underwear. If he got hard in it, there would be no containment whatsoever. The pouch was so small and tight, it barely covered anything. He’d poke out the top or the side. Ridiculous! Now his cock was leaking. Hux spread the precum around the head, lubricating himself up, then suddenly remembered the pokkta cream. It would work, wouldn’t it?

He opened the pottle and scooped a little out on his finger. No. He couldn’t waste it like this. He’d use it on his breasts first, then make use of the leftovers. With that in mind, he scooped out a little more, the normal quantity he used for the massages Kylo taught him, then closed the lid. With a little dollop of cream on each hand, Hux started spreading it around, starting on his nipples and working his way out.

Kylo showed him how to do this while his chest was still flat. How would he do it now? Would he grab more in his big hands?

_Kriff_.

Hux had to stop thinking about Kylo this way. Kylo was his employer. Going on a single date with a superior officer in order to get reassigned was one thing. Hux never thought about that man ever again once it was over. This was _different_. Kylo’s big, warm hands did things to him. He was young, attractive. Muscular. There was nothing soft about the midriff Hux clung onto on the speeder ride. And he’d be mean to Hux. If Hux ever wore that bra in front of him, he’d laugh and slide his hands into it. Pinch his nipples, slippery with cream.

An involuntary moan left Hux’s throat as he pinched his own nipples. This was too much, much too much. He reached down again and gripped his cock, jerking it for relief. Oh, the lubrication was good, his hand warm and wet. He thrusted his hips up into it in a full-body motion, cried out while squeezing his breast, sliding his fingers to pinch his nipple. It slipped between his slick fingers. Hux tried again, aiming to pinch, but it kept slipping. It would be like that with Kylo. Squeezing, cupping, pinching. Slipping.

_So good so good so good_.

He’d be such a mess. Cream soaking the mesh of the bra. Cock leaking all over the tiny underwear. Kylo wouldn’t touch it. He’d make Hux do it, make him admit he liked this. And he did, he liked it. He’d shove his hands in the underwear and pull his wet cock out and he’d come, he’d fucking come.

Hux gasped as he came, shooting far enough to splatter come over his breasts and even his throat. He looked down the mess of his body, then threw his head back on the pillows and bonelessly dropped his limbs at his sides.

He shouldn’t want pointless things. Excesses were dangerous. They lead to a corruption of society. Nothing good would come of them in the long run.

Despite that, once Hux started getting some disposable income, he very, very much wanted to visit that shop and buy that underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://agent-nemesis.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
